


is it the dream that keeps you up at night?

by tall_shirabu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Retrospective, SemiShira Day, Sharing a Bed, soft semishira will be the death of me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23099110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tall_shirabu/pseuds/tall_shirabu
Summary: Oftentimes Kenjirou thought about their relationship when he was unable to fall asleep. While the thoughts or memories changed from night to night, the topic was always the same — Eita. Kenjirou loved Eita, always had, even if he had trouble showing it.
Relationships: Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 219





	is it the dream that keeps you up at night?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [short_kawanishi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/short_kawanishi/gifts).



> happy semishira day! (3/10) ♡ originally i had a different plan for this ficlet, but i scrapped it last second and rushed to finish this one (ó﹏ò｡) sorry it’s so short! 
> 
> for liki, thank you for putting up with my lack of motivation and last minute panic ^^; and thank you for always encouraging me to try my best! ♡♡
> 
> (p.s. the title is a lyric from the song ‘tossing and turning’ by arlie!)

In the quiet of the night, Kenjirou allowed himself to think.

He thought a lot about menial things, such as his morning routine, or his plans for the next day, but the topic he almost always found himself going back to was undeniably the man sleeping next to him.

Semi Eita. Kenjirou’s first love, and his boyfriend of two years since last month. 

Oftentimes Kenjirou thought about their relationship when he was unable to fall asleep. While the thoughts or memories changed from night to night, the topic was always the same — Eita. Kenjirou loved Eita, always had, even if he had trouble showing it. 

Kenjirou stared into the darkness of their room, finding that the glowing ‘2:37 a.m.’ on his bedside table offered no solace in his sleepless state. Shifting his position to lay on his back, he let his mind wander, hoping to find comfort in the silence. Kenjirou’s eyes flicked from the ceiling to Eita’s back, observing the gentle rise and fall of his slumbering body. 

Tonight, he decided to recall the time he had confessed on Eita’s graduation day, a jumbled mess of feelings and nerves. Looking back on it, Kenjirou could hardly call it a confession; it was more of a ‘thank you’ with a hasty press of the lips tacked onto it. Fortunately, Eita hadn’t seemed to care about the small details, nor did he leave Kenjirou with the thought that only he had been harboring feelings, and the two agreed to date not much later. 

However, in the month between graduation and the start of the new school year, Kenjirou had to come to terms with the fact that Eita would be leaving for college soon. Despite him staying local, Kenjirou still had his concerns, reluctant to hold Eita back from pursuing what he loved. He would be busy throughout the year with captaincy and national-level team riding on his shoulders, and he worried he could not devote enough of his time to maintaining a relationship. 

Luckily, Eita had patience that made up for Kenjirou’s immense impatience, and in turn Kenjirou found his doubts subsiding to quiet appreciation. He was thankful for Eita; for all the times he’d visited to eat lunch with Kenjirou or walked him home after a long day of practice, Kenjirou fell harder and faster. So when Kenjirou had graduated and chosen to attend the same college as Eita, it was an immediate ‘yes’ when Eita had asked him to move in. 

Silently, Kenjirou smiled, recalling the time they had first shared a bed on a night almost exactly like this. He was lucky he could be able to do this, spending his nights with Eita. Kenjirou supposed that if his partner had decided not to stay local for college, things would have been a lot different than they were now. 

“I can hear you thinking.” 

Eita’s voice was low and heavy with sleep; his words came out as a quiet murmur in the darkness of their shared room. Kenjirou stiffened slightly as Eita rolled over to face Kenjirou, tired concern written all over his handsome features. Propping himself up on one elbow, Eita studied Kenjirou’s wistful expression and opened his mouth to speak. “A penny for your thoughts?”

Kenjirou shook his head, refusing to meet Eita’s eyes. “Just thinking about how we started dating.”

Eita chuckled quietly, using his free hand to guide Kenjirou’s smaller body closer to him. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.” 

When Kenjirou pressed himself flush against Eita’s side and hid his face in his shoulder, Eita could only raise an eyebrow curiously, an amused half-smile stretching across his lips. “If I remember correctly, you were so nervous that day, you basically kissed me without warning.” 

Kenjirou flushed, fully knowing that the spike of nerves he felt before kissing Eita had never really gone away. “It wasn’t planned,” he admitted, his words muffled against the fabric of Eita’s sleepwear. “Before I met you, I’d always thought it was stupid to confess to a third year, especially during graduation.”

“So what made you change your mind?” Eita asked, a thoughtful expression crossing his face. 

“You.”

“Me?”

“Yes, you. Regrettably,” Kenjirou quipped, pulling back to smile at Eita. 

“Of course. Regrettably,” Eita agreed, leaning down to press his lips against Kenjirou’s forehead. “Tell me more.”

Kenjirou blushed at the affectionate gesture, but unlike last time, he held his gaze steady. “I looked up to you, Eita. You were an incredible player back in high school, and I wanted to prove myself to you. I found myself wanting your attention more than anything — even more than I wanted to play with Wakatoshi.” Eita furrowed his eyebrows, looking like he wanted to say something, but Kenjirou continued nonetheless. “I did things to purposely rile you up, only because I wanted to feel your gaze on me. For once, I wanted you to be the one watching me on the court, and only me, and that’s why I worked day after day to earn a starting position.” 

Kenjirou took a breath, reaching out to hold Eita’s hand. “I’m sorry I never told you.” 

One moment Eita was shaking his head. The next, he was surging forward and kissing Kenjirou, right on the lips. Kenjirou melted against Eita’s warmth, deciding to abandon words in lieu of soft kisses. Eita knew Kenjirou wasn’t the best at talking about his feelings, so he didn’t press any further regarding their previous conversation. Instead, he focused on enjoying the gentle affection Kenjirou would give him only at this time of night. 

“I love you,” Kenjirou murmured against Eita’s lips, his speech slightly slurred by fatigue. After indulging in one last chaste kiss, Eita pulled back slowly to admire his boyfriend in all of his sleepy beauty. 

“Get some rest, Kenjirou,” Eita finally spoke, shifting his weight back onto the mattress. With both his arms now open, he wrapped them around his boyfriend and propped Kenjirou’s head up onto his chest. 

Eita slipped his fingers into tawny hair, watching Kenjirou’s eyes flutter shut and holding him until his breathing slowed to match the beating of Eita’s heart.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> writing soft semishira was a new experience for me, but i’m really happy with the way it turned out! thank you for reading <3


End file.
